Family
by Miropa
Summary: One year ago Sephiroth was defeated and Meteor was destroyed. Now when Nanaki's Red XIII's life is in danger...Will they be able to unite as a family? Or will Red be lost forever? May become a romance, may not, I haven't made my mind up yet. [Updated]


**Disclaimer:**** I own only the plot of this work of inane babble...and possible one or two other things that may or may not be cut out of the final edits. This chapter is revised to meet my more nit-picky standards and more will be coming soon, soon being defined as before the end of July. I am very sorry for the massive delay in updates to this story, but a car accident and 2 surgeries kept me rather busy...aaaanyway...I greatly appreciate any constructive criticism as well as all who read this story. Thank you and enjoy.****  
**

**Family**

The day seemed so perfect. The sun was warm, the sky was blue, and the grass was green and soft under their feet. All in all, it was another perfect day in Costa Del Sol. They were all there on the first anniversary of Sephiroth's defeat... and Grandpa and Arith's deaths. Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Nanaki (Red), Cait Sith, Cid, Yuffie, and even Vincent had agreed to show up for this gathering.

Nanaki allowed himself a smile as he watched Tifa and Yuffie playing Cid and Barret in a game of beach volleyball. Both women wore two piece bikini's that left very little to the imagination, the only real difference was that Tifa's was black and Yuffie's was hunter green. Barret and Cid, conversely, wore run-of-the-mill swimming trunks. Cid's were blue with a gold waistband and a gold strip down the outer thighs and a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Barret's were just plain black and he was also wearing what, to Nanaki, appeared to be a fishnet for a shirt.

Barret and Tifa had initially planned to bring Marlene along, but after thinking about it further and discussing it with the other members of Avalanche they decided against it and left her, and the Seventh Heaven bar, in the care of Reeve. Initially it had surprised Nanaki that they had trusted the ex-Shin-Ra man, but since the Diamond weapon's barrage had annihilated most of the Shin-Ra executives Reeve had done everything he could to rebuild the city. So far it seemed he was a kind and fair man.

Nanaki felt a pang of guilt in his chest for not taking a trip to Midgar in months, Tifa had filled him in on the boat ride to Costa Del Sol on how Reeve had personally provided little Marlene with a tutor and doctor out of his own money.

Cloud, much to Nanaki's surprise, was not only in a pair of red swimming trunks but had fallen asleep in the sun. And of course, once again he showed the members of Avalanche that he was the loudest snorer ever born...must've been all the Mako energy...

Cait Sith had come as well, where he had gone though was...well Nanaki probably didn't want to know, but may the dear sweet spirits above have mercy on any person he ran across. The mechanical moogle Cait had ridden around on their whole adventure hadn't survived long after the battle with Sephiroth, the concentrated levels of Mako energy in the North Cave and Crater, plus the Sister Ray blast had slowly wrecked it. has but even without his steed the little cat-thing had proven as feisty as ever. Nanaki actually envied him in a way, so free and happy, no baggage, no worries...granted without direct orders from Reeve he was just another machine.

After defeating Sephiroth and the destruction of meteor Reeve updated Cait's software to mimic his "quirky" personality when Reeve was actually busy with other matters. So far, Nanaki couldn't see much of a difference. Reeve had originally planned to come, but he was needed to help rebuild Midgar.

Vincent was right there with Nanaki, both relaxing on beach chairs under a massive umbrella to cool them off. Vincent had surprised them all that morning when he emerged from his hotel room in a plain white T-shirt tucked neatly into his black pants and most shockingly of all, brown leather sandals. He still wore his red headband and the 'claws' of his golden gauntlet, but aside from that, he seemed almost...casual. Yuffie needed to be dragged out of the groups hotel suite when she saw him as she had been laughing so hard.

Nanaki however, was still himself. Yes he loved the smell of the ocean, but aside from that Costa Del Sol was just torture for him. The heat and humidity made him nauseous and kept is fur matted to his body which kept his comfort level around survivable. However he was here with his friends. The only people left in the world he knew he could always call on when he needed help, and that fact alone was enough to make him lie in that beach chair next to Vincent and genuinely smile.

"So?" Vincent said softly.

"Hmm?" Nanaki lifted his head off his front paws which had been folded in front of him,

"Who do you think will win?" Vincent asked waving his hand lazily at the volleyball game.

"Depends on which side plays dirty first." he replied and wiped his eyes with the back of his paw

"This place obviously wasn't your first pick for a reunion was it?" Vincent smirked as he tossed a towel by Nanaki's paws.

"I believe we have Tifa and Yuffie to thank for the location," Nanaki rubbed his face into the towel for a moment getting the sweat out of his eye.

"The company of friends makes this humidity tolerable, and it isn't tourist season, so I knew the beaches would be very quiet. Though I must say I was surprised to see you join us without a gun to your head." he smirked.

"This seemed like a better alternative then having to waste time dragging them all to the nearest healing house." Vincent said as he closed his eyes and took in a deep relaxing breath.

Red smiled and shook his head. He yawned and closed his eye thinking a nap would make the time run by a bit quicker only to wince when he heard Yuffie's loud and overly obnoxious voice...however he was more concerned with what he could feel in his throat. '_not now...not here...'_ was all he thought before he looked up to Vincent.

"Excuse me Vincent, I'm going to find some water." Before the gunman could respond Nanaki was already trotting away.

Vincent blinked and turned to watch Red trot off...

"Ha ha! We win!" Yuffie yelled loudly as she high-fived Tifa and stuck her tongue out at the guys on the other side of the net. The vein in Barret's forehead pulsated visibly as he quivered more in embarrassment of loosing then anger. Cid laughed it off and flicked the butt of his last cigarette into the sand at his feet

"Shit...Well a deals a deal, looks like we're buyin' dinner tonight Barret." Cid said.

"yea yea yea." the larger man grumbled brushing sand off his shoulder. Barret blinked as he saw Red disappear from his sight and off the beach. Vincent was sitting up in his long chair with a look on his face that was almost comical...problem is it was a concerned expression. "Ay, where's Red goin'?"

Yuffie shrugged "Who cares someone get me a camera now!"

"Wha-why?" Tifa stared at the younger woman incredulously.

"Because Cloud is sucking his thumb!" she said hurriedly and failing miserably to not laugh.

"He's WHAT?!" Tifa, Barret, and Cid exclaimed together as the ran over to her and took a look. Even Vincent, who was just close enough to hear the overloud what temporarily forgot about Red to see what they we're talking about.

Sure enough fast asleep on his beach blanket, Cloud Strife, the man who beat Sephiroth was curled up on his side his shirt tucked under his arm and his thumb in his mouth. Tifa ran off to get a camera while the others tried to keep their laughing mostly quiet. Barret bit down on his organic hand and clutched his sides with the other, Yuffie was on her knees both hands covering her mouth, Cid was flat on his back his jaw hanging open in silent laughter and snorting a few times, and Vincent had buried his face in a towel...granted it did little to cover up his laughing. It took a couple minutes before Tifa skidded to a stop leaving very long gouges in the soft sands of Costa Del Sol's beach as she started snapping pictures.

At the same moment almost half a block away Nanaki walked on unsteady legs before he finally fell onto his side near a dumpster and started coughing. He coughed and coughed until his throat was raw and there was no breath left in his lungs.

'_come on Nanaki, deep slow breaths just like the last time. Deep slow breaths' _The large fire-cat laid there quietly for several minutes just taking deep slow breaths. His throat was still raw and painful, but at least he felt his strength returning. Taking in a deep breath he forced himself onto his paws and off his side, for the first time he could recall, the world was spinning, and the Leonid like creature chuckled softly.

'_First time for everything I suppose_' he thought as he glanced at the droplets of blood now sprayed over the ground and dumpster.

'_Third time this week...' _He shook his head trying to change his train of thought

'_I'll be fine, just remember to drink many fluids and eat right...just like grandpa taught me._' Taking another deep breath he forced himself to his feet and started to walk back to the beach. As rare as sickness was for him, it didn't bother him. What bothered and scared him was that no amount of herbal treatments or magics had cured him like they used to...Materia was rare since Meteor, but the healing Materia he'd received from Aries as a gift a few weeks before she died barely helped his coughing fits. He still regretted using that, it was simply too precious to him to use. Now he had it locked up safely in Bugenhagen's observatory so it wouldn't be wasted again.

He smiled as he saw his friends just finishing up taking pictures of something, Vincent was walking back to the beach chair the back of his ungloved hand wiping at his eyes. Nanaki walked up and hopped up into his chair.

"Find your water?" Nanaki knew that tone in Vincent's voice, that suspicious prying tone... and he didn't want to worry his friends on this happy occasion.

"Took a while but yes." He smiled at Vincent then blinked and shook his head when he saw the little white stick sticking out of the corner of the vampires mouth. He sniffed the air twice before he spoke.

"Vincent are...are you eating a lollipop?" a grin tugged at the corner of the Leonid's muzzle.

"What's it to you?" he raised a thin black eyebrow.

"You damn well better have another." he said narrowing his eye

"Or else what?" Vincent said as he poked Nanaki's nose

"Or else I'm going to ask Yuffie why every time you look at her you're pulse fluctuates and your respiration changes." Nanaki smiled deviously his tail swishing slowly.

For the longest time Vincent just stared at him. It was easy to forget how sensitive Red's ears were and how easily he could sense changes in the people he knew well. Vincent sighed heavily and pulled out another sucker from the backpack he'd brought with him. He unwrapped it as slow as possible almost laughing as Red's tail tip began to twitch and his ears flattened his eye fixated on the sucker. Eventually Vincent held out the sucker which Nanaki gently bit down on. He held the little stick between his paws as he licked at it slowly.

"You're a bastard Red." Vincent chuckled.

"I love you to," he rolled his eye and smirked "So what'd I miss?" he asked between licks

"Nothing much, just Cloud sucking his thumb and Tifa taking pictures." Vincent said with a visible smile

Nanaki's ears pricked up the stick of the sucker sticking comically out of his muzzle as he stood up and peered at cloud who was still fast asleep and now had bows in his hair.

"Who puf deh bowfs in?" he said with the sucker still in his muzzle.

"Yuffie, who else." Vincent smiled and patted the fire-cat on the head.

Nanaki snickered and shook his head. With any luck his sickness was about over with and he could enjoy spending some time in peace with the only people in the world he considered family since Bugenhagen died. Hopefully they wouldn't ever know a thing...

The sun rose higher in the sky as morning gave way to mid-day, and cloud's pale flesh turned a lovely shade of pink. Tifa and Yuffie had gone off to find some sunscreen and ice cream for them all. Barret was laid out next to the still sleeping Cloud just relaxing and enjoying this vacation from the smothering confines of Midgar. Cid was busy building a sand castle a few feet away from Cloud's towel. Cait had come back from his exploring of town and was helping Cid with the castle. Vincent and Red had conversed quietly for a while before Red had fallen asleep. Initially Vincent had picked a book out of his bag and resumed reading from his marked page, that was until he noticed his companion twitch.

He looked over to Red's sleeping form and immediately felt a pang of concern grow in his chest. Red's fur was matted with sweat and he was just barely shivering. It was warm today, about 86 degrees Fahrenheit and extremely humid as was to be expected, but Red looked as though he'd just run the longest marathon of his life.

"Red?" Vincent kept his voice soft and as gentle as he was capable of. He didn't know what was going on, but he could feel it wasn't good. He reached over and placed his hand on Red's tattooed shoulder, frowning when this didn't wake the fire-cat who usually woke up quickly, often aggressively, when touched.

"Red, wake up." he said a bit louder as he pushed the young guardian's shoulder. He mentally sighed in relief as Red's eye fluttered open and he groaned softly.

"What do you need Vincent?" he said quietly, his voice sounded different then before, though Vincent couldn't quite place his finger on where the variable was...yet.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Vincent glared down at him with those deadly red eyes.

"I'm fine Vincent," Red insisted "just not sleeping well."

Vincent opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Yuffie's shrill voice as she hollered out from down the beach a gallon of ice cream in each hand, Tifa right behind her carrying four more gallons. They set them next to Cid and Cait Sith's sand castle and waved everyone over. Barret woke cloud who yawned and eventually walking behind Barret and plopping down next to Tifa. Red slowly stood up and began to walk towards the group. Vincent followed behind him and watched.

'_He's so stiff...I've never seen him drag his tail before._' Vincent's eyes narrowed as he observed Red. The feline like grace he usually had was gone now, he walked as if each step was stiff and pained. Even the others took notice, but just as Tifa opened her mouth to ask if he was okay, Red collapsed hard on to his side.

In a flash they were all at his side calling his name and checking him for visible injuries. Tifa lifted his head off the sand and cradled him tenderly in her lap as her hand stroked his cheek. Cid had started running towards Red when he's seen him start to fall, when he got close enough he did a baseball slide up to Red's body and pressed an ear to the Leonid's chest. Yuffie was biting her finger nails as she knelt by Red's body with Cloud and Barret who both had concern etched into their faces.

"Red! Red wake up! Red! Please Red wake up!" shouted a panicking Cait Sith and he shook Red's shoulder.

Vincent quickly hooked his hands under Cait Sith's armpits and lifted the struggling cat into the air "Calm Down, you're not going to help him that way!" he hissed

"Lemme go dammit!" The little robot snapped back.

"All you shut the hell up!" Snapped Cid his ear still pressed to Red's chest. Cait Sith opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut and just whimpered.

The world seemed to go silent and time seemed to stretch on as they all stared down at their fallen comrade. The seconds seemed to stretch themselves into hours, each feeling longer then the last until after what seemed like a silent eternity, Cid lifted his head up and rested on his knees, hand wiping at his brow.

"His hearts still beating." The pilot said softly as he rubbed his neck.

"Oh Red..." Tifa said softly still stroking his cheek. Gently and carefully as she could she lifted his eyelid and frowned. Red's usually vibrant and curious eye was glazed over and rolled up slightly. She released his eyelid when he began coughing and wheezing hard. The others held him down firmly while Tifa supported his head. Barret cursed loudly as red's flaming tail nearly hit him.

After the fit was over and Red was still again Tifa sighed and glanced down at Red only to scream in shock when she saw Red's blood on her thigh and the sand.

"What? Tifa What's wrong?" Cloud yelled hopping over Red to her side. Tifa's face was several shades paler as she pointed to her thigh.

"The hell..." Cloud frowned "He seemed fine this morning"

"Lets get him into the hotel, Tifa, you support his head, everyone else lift Cait," Vincent cut in as he set Cait Sith down "You hold his tail and try not to burn anything." he ordered the diminutive robot which nodded quietly

The members of Avalanche nodded and got to work, the world may be safe, but the life of their friend was not. Silently they all agreed on one thing: Red's health was the only thing that mattered now.

While Yuffie carried their items the other 6 had an easy time getting Red up to the suite they had rented. With all the Gil they had saved since the start of their adventure over a year ago they were easily able to rent the presidential penthouse in the Costa Del Sol Royal hotel. The suite was huge to say the least, enough room to fit a group of 20 people comfortably.

They carefully laid Red down onto the bed in the master bedroom. Yuffie and Tifa had been sharing this bed the last few nights. The guy's had all drawn lots to see who got the other two bedrooms and the couch. Cait Sith had claimed the recliner as his, Barret and Cloud had won the bedrooms and Vincent won the futon. Red had more or less ordered Cid to take the couch while he would sleep on the floor.

He had always been too willing to give up his own comfort for them...his friends, it was the least they could do now to give him the bed in his condition. They sent Yuffie up to the roof to 'borrow' one of the ceramic tiles to shield the bed from Red's tail, considering the probable alternative they figured hotel management wouldn't mind.

To say those first twenty minutes were hellish would have been a egregious understatement; Tifa walked into the shower to get the blood off her while Barret, Yuffie, Vincent, and Cloud tried to wrestle Cid away from his cigarettes.

"_Dammit Cid!" Growled Yuffie "You are quitting remember!"_

"_Tomorrow, now get offa me and mind y'own business kid!" Cid yelled as he tried to kick Yuffie off his right leg only to have the young ninja tighten her iron grip_

"_Stop struggling before you get yo' ass hurt Cid!" snapped Barret_

_The insults flew back and forth for 15 minutes before Tifa, fresh out of the shower, still only in a towel, literally knocked all of their heads together._

"_We have a more important problem idiots." She said venom dripping from her voice as she vanished into the other room to change her cloths leaving Barret, Cloud, Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie in a heap on the floor._

Now here they were, minus Red who hadn't made more then a whimper in almost an hour. Tifa finished pouring each of them a cup of tea and took her seat as well rubbing her head in her hands. For a few minutes no one spoke and no one moved. The only sounds in the penthouse that the night before had been filled with laughter and friendly jeering was now the emotionless ticking of the clock.

From his position Cloud could see the spot where last night Red had stood up on his hind paws and done an extremely humorous impression of Sephiroth. Cloud's ribs still ached from how hard he had laughed when Red waved around Barret's unstrung fishing rod in his front paws like it was Sephiroth's Masamune. Come to think of it, he still wasn't sure how that crafty kid managed to grip that thing and stand on two feet. He stared down in to his steaming cup of tea and looked into his reflection. He almost immediately felt his blood boil and shot to his feet ripping the bow (and several hairs) off his head.

"Who the hell-" Before Cloud could start screaming Cid raised his hand

"Sit down and shut up." he said sipping his tea.

"The fuck I will, who the hell did th-" before Cloud could finish his sentence Cid jumped to his feet knocking his chair over in the process.

"Shut up! Now sit your ass down in that chair and drink your GOD DAMNED TEA!" Cid screamed his face turning a few shades redder.

Cloud's face was flushed with anger, but slowly he sank back down into his chair yielding the authority to Cid. Tifa put her hand on his shoulder and he sighed heavily. Cid just nodded and then picked up his chair and sat back down as well.

The silence again settled over the room broken only by the occasional sound of someone sipping their tea. After the pot had been nearly drained it was Cait Sith who spoke first.

"I tried a healing spell on him while you were arguing about Cid's smoking," the little cat's ears lowered in defeat "It was about as useful as trying to melt ice with cold water."

"And with Materia so scarce these days..." Vincent didn't bother to finish the sentence.

"Then I guess we'll have to try to help the old fashioned way," Tifa said softly staring into her nearly empty tea cup.

"And that would be?" Barret scoffed

"She's talkin' 'bout healing using natural methods meat head." Cid said nonchalantly. "The way the healing houses do it, with herbs, an' whatnot."

The silence settled over the table again only to be broken by a voice they barely recognized...raw, pained, soft, and exhausted.

"You shouldn't worry about me." There stood Red, leaning heavily on the door frame with sweat dripping off his fur. He was panting hard and coughing quietly, but the fire in his eye was strong as ever. It only took a moment for his friends to get to his side, he shivered.

"Red why didn't you tell us you were sick!" Demanded Cait Sith as he grabbed Red's cheeks forcing the big fire-cat to look him in the eye.

"Red, you shouldn't be up after what happened on the beach" Tifa said as she took a dry towel and began to dab the sweat of Red's face.

"Didn't want to..." He groaned and coughed again keeping his muzzle shut tight so Cait Sith wouldn't get any bloody projectiles to the face.

"You're crazy kid." Cid said scratching behind Red's ears taking note that instead of a purr red flinched as if the touch was painful.

"Older...then...you" Red glared up at Cid

"Red, We all know that in human years you're still a kid. So shaddup and do as your told." Barret said crossing his arms in front of him.

"I-" he wheezed "I'm fine." he insisted.

"Bullshit." the rest of them all said at once.

Red growled at them, yet before he could say a word his visibly shuddered as his exhausted body finally gave out. This time, Tifa and Cid were there to catch him.

"It's all right Red," Whispered Tifa "We're all here, and we'll take care of you."

The fire in Red's eye died as the strength seeped from his body. For a moment, they could see the lonely young pup that he was.

"Promise?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"We promise Red" Vincent said as he knelt down in front of Red. The others nodded and smiled, each knowing this was the right thing to do. They couldn't save Aries over a year ago, but they could save Red now. Cid and Barret lifted Red back to the bed. He whimpered only once before going silent again, his eye squeezed tightly shut.

"I'll go downstairs and find out if there are any doctors around town." Tifa said as she watched Red's quivering form from the doorway. "Cloud, Vincent could you guys go to the store and buy some food and broth? I don't think it's a wise idea to move him until he's a bit better." Vincent and Cloud simply nodded and in less then a minute they had grabbed some Gil and sandals and were out the door. She then turned to Yuffie "Yuffie, could you run back to the beach and get anything we might have left please?"

The little Kleptomaniac huffed "Why me? Why not one of them?" She pointing at Barret and Cid who just stared at her from their position on the couch.

"Because they are going to stay here and take care of Red." Tifa sighed and dragged Yuffie out of the suite with her.

Barret and Cid and Cait Sith exchanged a glance then nodded. Barret turned the TV on while Cid got a washcloth and a bowl of cold water while Cait dragged one of the kitchen chairs into the bedroom. They didn't say a single word, they each knew what to do.

Cid walked into the bedroom where he saw Cait Sith kneeling by Red's head. Cait was very carefully working to get Red's headdress off and set it carefully set it on the nightstand where it wouldn't get ruined. Cid sat in the chair that the little robot had pulled up next to the bed and dipped the washcloth into the bowl of cold water ringing it out in his hands and placing it over Red's eyes. Red flinched and whimpered softly his body visibly quivering.

"Hey Barret?" Cid called.

"Yea?" came the gruff response.

"Grab some dry towels and a beer from the fridge for me would ya?" this elicited a disapproving look from Cait to which the pilot just shrugged "What? You won't let me smoke, don't deny me the this."

Cait Sith just shook his head and stroked Red's hair as Barret came in handing an open bottle to Cid and setting three folded towels on the bed.

"Thanks." was all the pilot said as he took a big gulp.

"Yep." Said Barret as he watched Red. After a long minute he walked back into the kitchen and dragged a chair in for himself.

The three sat in concerned silence listening to Red's labored breaths and doing what they could to keep him comfortable.

"Hey Cait?" Barret finally asked.

"Yes?" he replied with none of his usual cheer.

"Has Reeve been listening to all this?" The large man asked.

"He's not at my terminal, I believe he's out in a meeting or picking Marlene up from her tutor. However I have left him the details of what happened for when he gets back." he said softly still stroking Red's head.

Barret nodded slowly, his mechanical fingertips tapping against his thigh lightly.

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked the heavy set and balding inn keeper.

"I'm sorry miss, but usually people come to Costa Del Sol in order to feel better, not to spread a disease." he sneered.

Tifa's eye twitched and she took in a calming breath of sea-air. "Thanks for the help. We'll try not to bother you much." She said with unmasked irritation.

"Whoa whoa, look miss, I know who you are and who you're with, and I'm just as grateful to you for saving our lives as everyone else, which is why we didn't say a word when you folks brought your dog into th-" His sentence was cut off in a sharp yelp as Tifa grabbed his shirt and yanked him almost over the counter, and if he was judging by the look on her face, he wasn't just dead, he was liquefied.

"Red is a valued member of AVALANCHE and don't you _ever_ forget that." she hissed before shoving him back over the counter. She walked out without another word leaving the terrified and angry inn keep to gather himself back together and grab his cell phone. He had some friends to call.

Tifa rubbed her forehead and sighed heavily as she made her way back to their suite. With no healer near Costa Del Sol there was only so little they could do.

'_Then again,_' she thought '_what could a healer do for Red? He's not even human..._' She sighed again and fished the room key out of her pocket and unlocked and opened the door. Yuffie, Vincent, and Cloud were back from their errands and barely noticed her come in as they went about their tasks. Cloud and Vincent were quietly putting away the food stuffs while Yuffie sorted through a bag that contained several board games as well as a full poker set.

"I figured that if we'll be here a while, might as well get some cards." Cloud said softly.

"Good idea." Tifa said softly as she walked over to the bedroom and leaned in. Cait was sitting in the bed dabbing the sweat from Red's fur with a dry washcloth. Cid was sitting in a chair which he had leaned back against the night stand and a toothpick hanging out of the corner of his mouth. In his hands was a thick book which it looked like he had just started to read. Barret was also there tinkering with his cybernetic hand. He acknowledged Tifa with a weary smile and a nod.

"Any change?" she asked.

"Unless you're counting the occasional whimper or twitch not a damn thing." Cid replied as he turned the page.

Tifa sighed again "Then I guess all we can do now is wait and hope. Yuffie start shuffling the cards, I'll start some tea and we'll get Red through this."

Yuffie looked over at Tifa with fear dancing in her normally bright eyes "But, but what if-"

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence!" Cid yelled his teeth clenched so hard that he snapped the toothpick between them "Red'll be fine in a day or two and we can all get on with our vacation, no shut the hell up and shuffle the GOD DAMNED CARDS!"

Like the calm before the storm an uneasy silence settled over the room. Yuffie's face had gone pale, her thin lips trembling, and her eyes sparkled in held back tears. She jumped slightly when Vincent's pale hand gently grasped her shoulder.

"Everyone relax," he stated calmly "It's been a hard day on everyone, and if we can't calm down before Red wakes up again he'll start worrying about us which could delay his healing, or even worse we may accidentally hurt him. I don't think there's anyone here who wants that."

Silence again enveloped the room, this time however, it was interrupted by a buzzing noise coming from Cait Sith who twitched once before jumping up onto the table and sitting down.

"Reeve here, sorry I took so long!"

"'bout time." Cid muttered as he and the rest of AVALANCHE gathered around the table staring at the tiny robot.

"Yeah," Reeve started "picking up Marlene and digging through Hojo's old files and Shinra files takes time. I replayed the visuals Cait took and had several doctors look at it...they each agreed..." his voice trailed off.

Waiting for the answer they knew they didn't want to hear the group stared at the robot each afraid to know, yet equally afraid not to know.

"It...well..." Reeve pause to clear his throat before sighing heavily "It looks like an advancing case of Mako poisoning"

"What?!" Barret yelled his jaw hanging open in shock.

"My god..." whispered Vincent as he ran his pale fingers through his hair and glanced over at Yuffie who looked like she was fighting the tears welled up in her eyes.

Barret stared silently at Cait, who remarkably had a single tear drip down his right cheek as spoke through him. Tifa sank into one of the chairs her head in her hands. Cloud sat next to her an arm hesitantly resting on her back.

"How?" he asked softly.

"I went through Hojo's notes and lab tapes, it looks like when Red was captured Hojo used him to test SOLDIER upgrades. To show you what I mean I quote 'Specimen Red XIII is a remarkable creature, despite it's lack of intelligence it has an incredible capacity for violence and a strong immune system. Using a blood sample we administered a low level dose of Mako energy, the results proved very exciting for furthering our knowledge of just how much Mako we can apply the SOLDIER candidates before lethal exposure occurs.

Mr. Shinra wants me to proceed immediately as our minimal level of detail in that sector has cost him a fortune...This creature is unique to be sure, but it's still expendable for the furthering of the Soldier program. Subjects are expensive to make.' unquote." Reeve finished somberly.

"What's gonna happen?" Cid asked softly.

"Mako poisoning has three known stages." Reeve started carefully "Stage one consists of nausea, vomiting, stiffness in the muscles joints and bones, blackouts, sweating, and lack of appetite. Stage Two builds on Stage one symptoms, the immune system starts to fail, hallucinations. Stage three however...well...this is where Red will live or die. If he makes it to stage three his major organs will either start to fail one by one, or his body may begin to recover. Honestly since the discovery of Mako energy only 5 people have ever survived poisoning...none of them ever recovered fully though."

Cold silence filled the room, an empty silence that seemed as though it could squelch the very light of the sun and for the first time in a very long time, none knew what to do. This was an enemy they couldn't see, couldn't fight, couldn't flee, and worst of all couldn't protect one of their own from. The world seemed frozen, as though it no longer recognized the passage of time. Seconds felt like eternities devoid of all light, all warmth, all hope.

Eventually Reeve spoke again, his voice distant and soft "I've sent an e-mail to Tifa's address containing a list of items that at the very least should keep Red as comfortable as is possible and where to find them in your immediate vicinity...There's not much else we can do for him but be there for him, and if the worst happens," Reeves voice quavered slightly "Then at least he'll be among friends."

"Thank you Reeve" whispered Vincent as Reeves voice was replaced by the hissing of static as the connection was terminated and Cait Sith's program reactivated.

The silence again filled the room, punctuated only by the muffled footsteps of the various members of AVALANCHE as they filtered away from the table. Tifa had retrieved her laptop from the backpack in which it had been packed and, with a distant look in her eyes attached the power cord and connected it to the nearest socket before sitting down on the couch with the little machine almost silently revving up in her lap.

Cid picked Cait Sith up off the table and carried the unnervingly quiet and still cat into the bedroom where he placed him on the end of the bed. The old pilot adjusted the chair they had dragged into the room to a position closer to the bed and sat down to continue his vigil and take some time to reflect.

The afternoon faded slowly into evening, and evening passed unnoticed into night. The little family of heroes barely spoke, their voices replaced with the soft noises of the television that Barret had turned on to fill the silence. Nobody had eaten more then a few small bits of whatever had been lying around as nobody had the will to cook.

As for their ailing friend, he had not woken up since his initial attempt and had not made much noise since. His breathing had gone from deep almost gasping breaths to slow and shallow ones. It had been a nerve wracking couple of hours as even when they looked closely, it was difficult to see the lethargic rise and fall of his chest. It had been a great relief for the group when around midnight he had begun to wheeze and cough. Yet just as it was a relief to know their friend still lived, it was gut wrenching to see the pain etched on his face as he battled for each breath.


End file.
